All Made of Passion and Wishes
by Kohaku Kawa
Summary: A collection of my Cressder oneshots. I'm glad to say that most of these are happy or at least on the bittersweet end of sad! (was originally many pairings so the reviews reflect that).
1. Cocoa (Cressder)

**I wrote this in response to AndromedaWrites story Bullet Proof Love. It's probably best to read that story first.**

Another night and another nightmare within a nightmare. Cress started awake, the smell of blood seeming to cling to her even all these years after his death. It had really seemed like he was with her just then, her captain. It always seemed like he was with her in the nightmares. Until the bloody iron stench that permeated all her memories of Thorne wound its way into her illusion and shattered it.

As she always did Cress slid one arm to the other side of the bed. She half expected it to still be empty, like it had for so many years. Instead she found Cinder's arm and with the assurance of her presence Cress allowed herself to roll over and look at the woman she had grown to love. Cinder was blinking awake, roused by Cress' touch.

"The nightmare?" Cinder asked groggily, pushing her long hair out of her face.

Cress nodded through her tears and Cinder scooped her into her arms.

"It's okay." Cinder murmured into Cress hair and stroked her back. "It'll be okay."

Cress tried to believe her. To believe that she might one day make it through a night without dreaming of his death and how she had been unable to save him.

Sometimes just lying in Cinder's arms was enough for Cress to fall back asleep, but others –like tonight –she couldn't seem to find any peace. Her tears stilled under Cinder's touch but her mind was still racing from the memories.

Like always, Cinder noticed. "Bad one tonight, huh?" She said gently.

Cinder kissed Cress' forehead and then pulled away to grab the mugs she kept next to her side of the bed, her metal hand clinking against the ceramic. She handed the mugs to Cress and then the cocoa tin. Cress filled the mugs with the powder absently while Cinder started their electric kettle. Cinder took the mugs back from Cress and gave her face a searching look.

"I'm going to add… lavender tonight." Cinder said. "Sound okay?"

Cress nodded and tried to smile. Cinder held the mugs in one hand and pushed Cress' hair behind her ear with her other. "I love you." She whispered and this time Cress did smile.

"Love you too." Cress whispered back.

Cinder gave her a quick kiss and then finished making the cocoa. Cress pulled the comforter up around her shoulders and snuggled into Cinder's side as she settled back into bed. Cinder wrapped her arm around Cress' shoulders and they sipped the cocoa in the blue haze of the nightlight. Cinder had picked it out and she always made sure it was on before they went to bed.

"Cinder, do you miss him too?" Cress asked.

Cinder took a deep breath. "Of course I do. Everyday." She said.

Cress rested her head on Cinder's shoulder and Cinder played with Cress' hair.

She would never be over Thorne. In these warm moments with Cinder though, Cress was at least able to grasp happiness. That was more than she had hoped for in a long time. Who knew what she might gain in the future.


	2. Niagara (Cressder)

**I wrote a one shot to celebrate marriage equality in America! I hope that you like it!**

"Oh my stars!" Cress exclaimed looking out over the wooden railing. She turned back to Cinder who had chosen to walk instead of run to their latest landmark. "Cinder, come on! You have to see this!"

Cinder grinned. "I'm here already! You don't have to- stars!" She gasped as the falls came into view.

A crescent of cascading water cut across the land with a roiling fury. The noise like continuously rolling thunder was deafening and invigorating. Clouds of mist rose up from the river below and drifted in the wind. Caught in the spray, a rainbow reached up into the sky.

Cinder reached a hand out for Cress, unable to take her eyes from the sight. Cress clasped her hand in Cinder's and pulled her to the edge of the railing.

"It's magical." Cinder breathed. Below the water crashed against rocks knocked loose by eons of the water fall's flow.

"It's amazing." Cress said. "Like you."

Cinder pulled her gaze from the falls to look at her girlfriend. Cress' gaze was full of love and Cinder pulled her in for a kiss. Cress' lips were soft like rose petals and kissing her always made Cinder's heart skip a beat like it was their first. It was refreshing like clear water, intoxicating like sweet wine.

The wind shifted and blew a cloud of mist over them and Cinder and Cress broke apart, laughing. The dampness clung to Cinder's skin and condensed on her metal hand. Drops of it stayed in Cress hair and speckled her orange sun dress with sparkling dew.

Cinder was struck by how much she wanted, no needed, to have Cress in her life every single day.

"Will you marry me?" Cinder asked. The words had flown from her mouth before she could even decide the best way to ask them.

Cress blinked, then broke into a huge grin. "Really?" She asked.

Cinder sank to one knee, as much from exasperation at her question being unanswered as romance. "Of course really! Crescent, please, what do you say?"

Cress knelt in front of Cinder and kissed her quickly. "Yes! How could I have any answer but yes?"

Cinder stood, bringing Cress with her. She pulled Cress into a hug that lifted her off the ground and spun her in a circle. Allowing Cress to slip back to her feet as she kissed her again.

"When should we get married? Where?" Cress asked breathlessly.

"Here! We should get married here and do it today." Cinder said smiling.

"Do you think we can?" Cress asked.

"I'm sure of it." Cinder said.


	3. Gray

**I wrote this for a tumblr prompt for a Cressder fic involving the word Gray, sent to me by my gf AndromedaWrites. I hope you like it! Please leave a review if you do!**

Cinder leaned her forehead against the window watching the rain shower down on the old fashioned cobblestone street below. The square was full of the usual merchants selling souvenirs and hot wine, but no tourists had braved the cold drizzle.

Cress came to the window next to her wrapped in a comforter from one of the beds against the chill of late autumn in the drafty old hotel. "It's so gray out." She murmured.

Cinder would have blushed except her machinery didn't allow it. Somehow, the large blanket was more intimate than Cress' dress underneath. In the last month of travelling together, Cinder found herself growing more and more awkward around Cress. As she stepped away from the window Cinder almost tripped on the rug in their room. Her musings were also making her clumsier.

Cress tilted her head and drew her eyebrows together. "You okay?" She asked.

"Oh yeah," Cinder blustered, sitting on the bed and trying to remember how normal people sat, "totally fine."

Cress smiled –When had her smile gotten so distracting? –and turned back to look out the window. Even in the gray-toned light, her hair looked golden.

It felt soon. Thorne had been dead for a little over a year and they had only known him for a few weeks, but it felt much closer still and Cress had only recently stopped mourning him. Only a few months ago she had been engaged to Kai. Ninety six days to be precise. The information came unbidden and annoying from her interface.

It was infuriatingly hard for Cinder to ignore her crush on her travelling companion when her interface kept track of all times her body temperature rose and she would have blushed, all the times her eyes lingered on Cress, and the way that seeing Cress smile made her breath catch. All the little jumps and skips of her heart when she was around Cress added up to an undeniable truth that Cinder was still determining how to accept.

"What are you looking at?" Cress asked, still standing at the window.

Cinder had been staring. "Just lost in thought." She said. She half expected her orange lie-detector to go off, but her statement was true enough.

Cress came over to sit next to Cinder on the bed. Because of her once again infuriating interface, Cinder didn't have to wonder if Cress had started sitting and standing closer to her lately, she knew she was.

"The rain doesn't look like it's going to let up today," Cress said smiling, "but I think we can make it to that café we saw yesterday and stay mostly under store awnings. Sound fun?"

Cinder smiled back, trying to ignore the messages from her interface. "Let's do it!" She said.

Cress abandoned the comforter and had her coat on by the time Cinder realized she should stand up. As she followed Cress out the door, Cinder allowed herself to daydream about actually finding the courage to tell Cress about her feelings.


End file.
